ToonWorld
ToonWorld is a cartoon that is still under development with storyboard production remain in progress. It's unknown if the series will be done in a collaboration between GabToons Inc. (under the Gaberdy label), Toon Groove Inc., and many other studios. Plot There is no known plot for the show. Production ToonWorld began in Early 2018, when E's World creator Gabriel announced a idea along with Matthew, Numban, Keegan, SuperCoolerman, Conner, Luke Mixion and many others of creating a series based on their crazy creations. Erik, the creator of The Girl in Dingstreet decided to jump in the project meaning Toon Groove Inc. will be one of the many co-production studios of ToonWorld. As of April 15, 2018, They are no plans for ToonWorld being broadcast on television according to Gabriel. In Later 2018, it was revealed that Gabriel announced that ToonWorld will be a web series. In Summer 2018, Luke Mixion was been kicked out and fired from the project due to harassing Cameron and Gabriel, stealing art from Erik and Cam. It was believed that Luked hacked a YouTuber named Fendy who later created a new channel shortly after. In August 25, 2018, Gabriel decided to take a production break of ToonWorld and TQQ in favor of Cameron's other project, Battle for money or something cuz it's original, his other web series projects PokéUitve and Sporenoia, and due to a argument against Numban. Afterwards at August 30, Nubman had enough ranting on Gabriel for mistreating him, and he quit production working on ToonWorld. Soon after, Gabriel took a break working on ToonWorld and TQQ. Gabriel stated that "I wasn't trying to mistreat him but I've been trying to remove him in discord servers and dm groups to avoid Luke Mixon leaking are art and images that weren't shared to the public yet. I rumored that Luke had access to Numban's accounts and plus Numban still trusts Luke which is actually a big deal to me and my cartoons. I'm also trying to avoid negativity, drama, raiding and hacks to my servers and my cartoons. I wanted to keep my series protected and never be stolen by Luke. If I was a adult, I would sue Luke for the damages to not only my cartoons and ToonWorld but also my friends' art. My apologizes Numban and Mordo for kicking you guys out of the chatroom just blame discord's dm group 10 people limit and don't worry about it ever again." After the apology, Nubman forgive Gabriel and came back to work on ToonWorld In September 18, 2018, Gabriel returns to production of ToonWorld and announced that a demo reel of the series will be produce before the actual series' production starts. It also revealed that the series will be produced under the Gaberdy label and other co-production companies remain there original label names. Storyboard Storyboard production began on February 2018 by Numban. Crew *Gabriel (animator, character design, voice acting) (2018-present) *Matthew (character design, voice acting) (2018-present) *Numban (storyboard, character design, voice acting) (2018-present) *Erik (animator, voice acting) (2018-present) *Keegan (character design) (2018) *SuperCoolerman/Cameron (character design) (2018-present) *Conner (character design) (2018-present) *Luke Mixon (character design) (2018) Characters *Mr. Clown *bannum14 *Minty *Yes man *No man *Juggle *Gubuki *Mr. Beepsy *Janky *Clanky *Barkliemy *Mr. DorkDoze *Eggwack *Harry *Pororo *MineBoi *Manny *Syobon *Moraler *Jilly *Gary *Uraler Juggle.png Gubuki.png yes man and no man.png Mr beanie.png Mr_clown.png Mr_DorkDoze.png Arthur.png Unknown (2).png Mr CLown.png|Another Version of Mr. Clown. BarkliemyAnimeCartoonieOC.png Janky_and_Clanky_V2.png MineBoi.png Bannum14.png Pororo.png manny.png Uraler.png Syobon.png Moraler.png eggwack.png Etarenchdraw2018.png Scrapped Characters The following are scrapped characters who potentially wont appear on the series. *Arthur Category:Web series